Where Will You Go?
by Rei the Wind Spirit
Summary: AU Squall and them are all normal high school students. That is, until Squall finds out something different about himself...And a dark secret harbored by his father. Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, yaoi.
1. Prologue

Where Will You Go?  
  
Warnings: Language, Content, and some yaoi/shounen-ai in later chapters.  
  
Description: Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and all them are students in the same high school. Just living normal lives until Squall finds out something new about himself and how he feels about someone he knows. Someone close. How will this affect him and those close to him. Will they stand through this? Will the one Squall feels specially about return how he feels?.....Just read and find out, you know you wanna.....  
  
Prologue  
  
No POV  
  
It was a hot July day and the sun shone high in the sky as the students left the local high school. Squall walked slowly down the sidewalk across the street from the building, sighing as he watched his classmates and other students walk to their destination, whether it be their car, bike, or just simply home. He shifted the backpack containing a couple books so that it sat more comfortably against his back.  
  
It must've been at least 90-something degrees out. He was starting to sweat just walking. He passed many other people on his way back home, some he knew and some he didn't.  
  
The walk home was short, but it seemed like it took forever. The brunette stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. He stuck the key in the door and turned it and pushed the door open. Immediately Squall felt the cool, conditioned air sweep over him. The feeling reminded him of those Sierra Mist commercials he saw on TV from time to time, whenever he did watch TV.  
  
As soon as he was in, Squall dropped his book bag on a chair nearby and proceeded to his room. He clicked on the TV... 'Uh.....no...' he thought upon seeing American Idol on the screen and shut it off. 'I can't stand watching those people make fools of themselves' he thought. He had only watched 15 minutes of it once when Selphie had made him and he hated it.  
  
Squall clicked off the TV and clicked on his stereo. After adjusting the tuning a bit he found a good station and plopped limply down on his bed and listened to the music. It was dark and angstish, kind of like the mood he was in right now.  
  
Squall lied like that for about an hour before he heard the doorbell ring. He reluctantly got up and slowly made his way to the door, the music still blaring from his room.  
  
He came around the corner to go to the door to find that Rinoa already let herself in. Squall looked at her for a second before she bounded at him and threw her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Hi Squall!" she called out as she did so. "Your door was open so I let myself in!" Rinoa said with a big smile as she let go of the taller man.  
  
"And you would have waited even if the door was lock?" Squall said jokingly knowing full well that Rinoa knew how to get in to his house without a key.  
  
Rinoa let the big smile that she had diminish a bit. "Well, you have a good point." she said with a delightful tone.  
  
"Listen, I was asked to give you this by Quistis." she said handing him an unsealed envelope. "I don't know what it is." she added in to finish.  
  
Squall set it aside on a small table for now. Just until Rinoa left. In the meantime, the two of them sat down on the couch in the living room and talked for about a half hour when Rinoa said, "I really should be off now. I just came by to give you that letter." the dark haired woman said as she rose from the couch.  
  
Squall nodded in acknowledgement to Rinoa as she made her way to the door. "Bye!" she said with a happy, cheerful look on her face.  
  
Squall just sat there for a few minutes, listening to the music he left blaring in his room. Then he got up and snatched up the letter from Quistis and headed back into his room to plop back down on his bed and read the letter.  
  
Squall just sighed after reading the rather lengthy letter. He let the letter fall to the floor next to his bed and just slowly drifted off into sleep. 


	2. Obsession

Where Will You Go?  
  
Warnings: Language, Content, and some yaoi/shounen-ai in later chapters.  
  
Description: Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and all them are students in the same high school. Just living normal lives until Squall finds out something new about himself and how he feels about someone he knows. Someone close. How will this affect him and those close to him? Will they stand through this? Will the one Squall feels especially about return how he feels? Just read and find out, you know you wanna...  
  
Chapter 1: Obsession  
  
Squall's POV  
  
I woke the next day to the sun shining in my window on my face. I groaned as I sat up to check the time. "11:30.. I'm late again!" I said sounding like I cared, but really I didn't. All it meant was that I'd have to spend another day in detention.  
  
I proceeded to roll out of bed and stand up...only I didn't end up standing. My feet failed to reach the floor before the rest of me did. I hit the floor with a loud THUD!  
  
I really don't want to go to school today... so I decided that it was late enough for me to just blow the whole thing off. Still I got up.  
  
Slowly I peeled myself off the floor and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the light and shut the door, when I proceeded to switch on the small space heater. Then I sluggishly made my way across the small room and pulled out the knob that let the water run in the shower. I messed with the defective knob a bit until it turned to a comfortable temperature. All the way up.  
  
I stepped away from the shower and looked myself in the mirror. I wonder how I ended up in only my boxers... I fell asleep fully clothed... I think. I decided to think nothing of it. I undressed the rest of the way and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin. The shower was my second most favorite place in the world, next to my room, because no one could bother me.  
  
After bathing I stepped back into my room and grabbed some clothes from my dresser, black pants, a black T-shirt, and a black belt. I dressed quickly after I noticed the window was still open and I was standing naked in front of it. Oh well, there's almost no one around during the day, right?  
  
After I dressed I went outside. I stood in front of the front door for a while when I noticed Selphie walking down the road. She waved at me and I waved back before moving to join her.  
  
"Oversleep again, Squall?" she started out the conversation. I shot a mild glare at her and she just chuckled at me.  
  
"Well I guess I did too," she said as I ended my glare and laughed with her. "Well I guess we'll be sharing a detention today."  
  
"I'm not gonna go to school today. It's almost 12:30. There's no point." I corrected her, though I probably shouldn't have. Now she's gonna...  
  
"You're not skipping again, Squall!" she exclaimed as she latched onto my arm so I couldn't get away. "If I have to go to detention today, you do too!" I didn't argue. I learned that it's impossible to change her mind.  
  
I groaned in protest but didn't really say anything. Instead I just let her drag me all the way to school.  
  
Once there, we opened the front door to the large building and went to the Main Office to check in. The secretary gave us looks like we were bad kids or something. I ignored her and went back in the hallway behind Selphie. "Third period. That means Math," she said to herself.  
  
That meant math for me too. It was the only class I really like going to. It wasn't because I liked math or anything. But Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine and me were in the same math class. Lucky, huh? Selphie led the way to the math room and knocked on the door. One of the students opened the door and we walked in. The math teacher, Mr. Matthews, gave us looks of disdain as we took our seats in front of Rinoa and Irvine, but thankfully he didn't say anything.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up, eh sleeping beauty?" Irvine whispered sarcastically to me after poking me in the shoulder. I just gave him one of my glares and he laughed a bit.  
  
I looked over to see Rinoa and Selphie taking notes like there's no tomorrow. Me, I never took notes. I never studied so why take notes? The bell rang on time, as always. Everyone started to get up from his or her seats but Mr. Matthews made everyone sit back down to give out a homework assignment. It was a simple page out of the book.  
  
The four of us stood up and made our way out the door. "You two really need a better alarm clock." Rinoa said to us, "You're always oversleeping."  
  
"I got the loudest one I could find, but it still doesn't work. Besides I hate them anyway..." I replied. Alarm clocks are about the most annoying pieces of shit out there. I've heard skipping CDs that sounded better than alarm clocks. I hated them because they disturbed the only thing that keeps me from the world, sleep.  
  
Our group turned a corner to head to the stairs, out lockers being on the floor below us. But when we turned the corner, someone ran right into me and both of us fell to the ground. I hit my head on the ground and jumped back up to see a guy with black hair wearing a red T-shirt and jeans standing in front of me.  
  
"Watch where you're going, punk!" he yelled at me. I glared up at him.  
  
"You should fucking watch where you're going! You ran into me!" I scowled back as I took a step forward.  
  
"What'd you say to me you fucking queer?!" he bellowed back. Already there was a group forming around us. That was it. I snapped.  
  
"I said you watch where you're going!!!" I yelled as I threw the first punch. It landed square on his jaw and he fell back a bit and righted himself. The guy wiped some blood from his mouth and came back at me. He threw a punch at me, undoubtedly aimed at my face, but I ducked under the assault. Then I aimed an attack at the assailant's stomach. It connected, causing him to gasp for air and fall to the ground in front of me. I stood up and brushed myself off.  
  
"Can we go now?" I asked the other three of my group as I stepped over the guy on the floor in front of me as he tried to get his wind back.  
  
"Man, what a prick. I hate people who always think nothing's their fault." Irvine added in his two cents as we approached the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. I mean he was the one who came around the wrong part of the corner." Rinoa agreed, "Oh well. Squall showed him a thing or two."  
  
I just rolled my eyes at this. It's not like it was the first fight I'd been in. All of them knew it. They've seen me get into fights pretty often. Irvine's been in his share too, so it's nothing new to him.  
  
We made our way down the stairs and into the lines of people making their way to their lockers. I stopped first. My locker wasn't that far into the hall. I opened my locker and got what I needed for English, my book that is shit and missing a cover, and a pen.  
  
Thankfully the English room was right across the hall from my locker. I got there before almost everyone. Only Zell and a few other people were in there. I made my way over to and sat in the desk next to the blonde.  
  
"Bad day?" Zell asked as I took my seat. I just gave him a "Isn't it obvious" look.  
  
"Everyday of school is a bad day." I said in my dark tone as I glared down at my tattered English book.  
  
A semi-puzzled look came over Zell's face. "Well, you have a point, I guess." he said as the look disappeared.  
  
Before I realized it all of the other students had entered the room and the teacher, Mrs. Mac, was getting ready to start class. I hated English. It was the most boring class inexistence next to history.  
  
I looked around the room at each of the students. I knew most of their names, but I didn't really know any of them personally. I examined each of them, trying to match their face with a name. Not that I would remember it if I could place a name with the face.  
  
Everyone was ordinary, plain, and boring. The only people that don't bore me are my friends. There're a few other people that don't make me bored out of my mind, but not many.  
  
Mrs. Mac started talking about something to do with a predicate and a noun or something. I wasn't sure because I didn't pay attention in English often. I went back to trying to put names to each of the people in the room.... This one is Dumbass. This one is Retard. This one is Mr. Prick. This one is Miss I'm Perfect. And this one is... whoa... I just stared. I couldn't take my eyes off of this person. When did this person get in this class? More importantly, I wanted to know their name. I found myself staring the rest of the class period. Was I obsessed with just one look? I made sure we didn't lock gazes. I didn't wanna get caught.  
  
The only thing that snapped me out of my trance was the bell ringing. Everyone got up from their seats and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey, Squall. What was up with you? You didn't stop staring off into space for anything." Zell asked after catching up to me.  
  
I blushed and tried to hide it. "It was.... Uh....nothing." I replied nervously. I didn't want him to know that I, Mr. I don't like anything, had an obsession. I had to find out who this person was. If I didn't I might just go crazy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Any guesses as to who this person is? Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't know. Nope. Nope. Wrong... Okay maybe you don't know... Oh well. Just wait and find out. 


	3. Detention

Where Will You Go?  
  
Warnings: Language, Content, and some yaoi/shounen-ai in later chapters. Ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Description: Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and all them are students in the same high school. Just living normal lives until Squall finds out something new about himself and how he feels about someone he knows. Someone close. How will this affect him and those close to him? Will they stand through this? Will the one Squall feels especially about return how he feels? Just read and find out, you know you wanna...  
  
Chapter 2: Detention  
  
Squall's POV  
  
I sat in the back of the detention room. I had my head on my desk so I could stare blankly at the wall to my right. My mind was racing. I hadn't been attracted to anyone, physically or emotionally, until now so I can't say it's a feeling I'm familiar with.  
  
Did I really want this? I didn't want to lose anyone close again. Nor did I want to hurt anyone else. I've felt this way ever since I was 10. That's when... well I don't want to think about that right now.  
  
Selphie poke me in the side to get my attention. "What's wrong, Squall?" she asked in a soft voice so that the teacher wouldn't hear her.  
  
I turned to face her. "Nothing..." I lied. I couldn't stop thinking about a single person. Actually this kind of scared me. It wasn't normal for me to think too much about people outside of my friends.  
  
Selphie shot a piercing look my direction. I think she knew I was lying. She didn't press the topic though thankfully. "Well then quit spacing out and staring at the wall. It's not like it's gonna run away or something." she said with a minor sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
Sighing, I lifted my head off the desk and sat up in the desk. I glared at the clock that was moving horribly slow. Why won't you go faster? I thought at it but it did nothing of the sort. If anything, it seemed to go slower. That's why I hated detention. It was long and boring and you couldn't talk to anyone even though we still did. We often got yelled at because of it too.  
  
The rest of detention went by progressively slower and slower, but finally the detention bell rang and everyone got up from his or her seats. Most of the people hurried for the door, but they people from the back few rows just took their time and exited the room.  
  
The halls were basically empty when Selphie and I got into the hall. That made traveling to our lockers easy. Selphie went past me as I stopped at mine. I entered my combo and of course it didn't want to open. Frustrated, I struck the locker with my fist, thus causing it to open. I deposited anything I might have on me that I left I school into the basically empty locker. I never kept much in it. Just my books, that were mostly tattered and falling apart. If I wore a jacket, usually I just kept it on all through school. No one ever says anything about it and it never got too hot so that's how it was.  
  
After everything was in, I slammed the locker door shut and didn't even mess with the lock. Who cared if someone broke into my locker? There's nothing in there worth stealing anyway.  
  
I turned and headed in Selphie's direction, passing a few people on the way. She left her locker and headed my way before I could reach her and we made our way to the doors of the school.  
  
We stepped out into the sun and began walking back to our neighborhood. The six of us all lived in the same neighborhood: Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa, and I. It's been that way since we were all little, like 4 or something.  
  
Selphie and I were both silent on the way back home. Or at least I was. I lost myself in my thoughts again. Do I really want to let another person into my life? Another person that I risk hurting? What if I get left behind again? You see, I have a secret. Something no one but I knew. Something that could end up causing me to hurt those around me.  
  
Selphie broke me out of my thoughts when she thwapped me on the back of the head, "Squall! You passed your house." she said. I looked back down the street.  
  
I turned red as I about faced and headed back down the street back to my house. "See you Selphie." I said as I walked.  
  
"Bye!" she called to me from behind.  
  
Eventually I reached the door and unlocked it. I pushed the door open and stepped into the living room. I moved to the couch that was set up in front of the TV. I laid down on it with one foot still on the floor.  
  
I began to wonder again. This "secret" of mine could cause the people around me to get hurt. My friends were already at risk. Only Rinoa knew about what happened. And I think she told the others but just so they knew that someone might come after them and me. That's probably why they got some beefed up security system at their houses...  
  
Flashback  
  
I was only ten. It was storming outside and something woke me from my sleep. I sat up in my bed and looked around for the alarm clock. Eventually I found it but it was black. The power must be out. I thought. Little did I know, that wasn't the case. As I sat there in my bed, I heard some strange noises coming from downstairs. I really didn't think it was the storm, it sounded nothing like thunder.  
  
Slowly, I climbed out of my bed and went to my door. I pulled it open and stepped into the hall. I casually walked down to my parents' room at the end of the hall. I pushed open the door and went in only to find there was no one there.  
  
That's when I heard the noise again. I walked through the other end of the hall where the stairs were. I could see the glow of flashlights being flashed around on the floor below me.  
  
I slowly crept down the stairs. I saw two, I was assuming, men in the living room. They were looking for something it seemed like. I watched as the moved into the kitchen. I decided to try to see what they were up to. I came off the stairs and stepped quietly into the living room. Closer and closer I came to the entry to the kitchen and hall that led to the other rooms down here. I poked my head around the corner and I saw no one. The kitchen, however, was torn up. There were broken dishes everywhere and other stuff tossed about. I pulled back and looked into the living room. It was in the same condition. I must not have noticed it, because there wasn't as much stuff thrown around.  
  
I slowly took a step around the corner into the kitchen. There didn't seem to be any sign of... I saw a light down the hall. I think it was coming from the den. I moved to walk down the hallway but I slipped as I stepped on a stray plate and it slid out from under me. I landed on the ground with a loud THUD. I panicked. I searched frantically for a place to hide when I saw the flashlights suddenly both point at the wall across from the den door in the hall. I found a place to hide in a now unoccupied cupboard. I pulled to door most of the way shut to make it look like it'd been untouched.  
  
I could see the lights searching the kitchen. I pulled my knees close to my chest, holding back my tears of fear. I could hear the men talking. "There's got to be someone in here." one man said to the other in a funny accent.  
  
"The two of them had a son if I remember right." the other man replied. They searched through the kitchen without opening any of the cupboards, thank god. Thinking there was no one in here, they left into the living room and up the stairs.  
  
Thinking it safe enough to venture out to get the phone, I pushed open the cupboard door slowly and looked to see if the cordless was still on the cradle. Thankfully, it was. I stepped all of the way out of the cupboard and snagged it. Then I hurried back to the unreliable safety of the cupboard. I pushed the button on the phone to turn it on. There was a dial tone. But wait, the power was out. How could the phone still be on? Gah, it didn't matter. I quickly dialed 911.  
  
"Hello. 911 emergency. How may I help you?" a nasal, female voice asked.  
  
"There's two men in my house. I need help." I whispered, not wanting to be found.  
  
"Ok, what is your address so the police can be dispatched to you?" the lady asked.  
  
I nervously whispered the address into the phone. The lady told me the police were on they're way and to stay on the line until they got there. I did as she told me. I clutched my knees close with one arm and held the phone with the other. It felt like I sat in that cupboard for an eternity, but eventually I heard the men begin to panic at the sound of sirens. I heard them bootleg it out the back as several police cars pulled up to the house.  
  
I shoved the cupboard open and ran to the front door, forgetting all about the phone. I watched as the police kicked the door in and entered the house. One of them collected me and took me outside.  
  
"Where's my mom and dad?" I demanded, far too scared to cry, as the police officer escorted me outside to one of the cars.  
  
"We don't know yet. But don't worry, they're probably inside safe and sound." the officer tried to reassure me.  
  
I saw the lights come back on for seemingly no apparent reason. I later found out that they had gotten in and messed with the circuit breaker.  
  
I sat in the car for about 10 minutes and still no one would tell me where my parents were. I began to get frustrated and rather demanding. "I want to see my mom and dad!" I yelled at the officer that was keeping me outside.  
  
"But you can't go inside right now." he told me in a calm voice. I was beginning to get mad.  
  
"I don't care!" I screamed as I ran in through the front door. There were officers all over in the house but it seemed like most of them were in the hallway downstairs. I ran past them and entered the only room I saw a light in, the den. As I rounded the corner I saw the most horrible sight any child could see.  
  
My father was sitting against the wall in a pool of blood with several gunshot wounds to his torso. My mother was lying on the small couch in there with blood dripping off the side onto the floor with it seemed like a single gunshot wound to the head. And one on each arm. There was blood everywhere.  
  
I just stared in horror. I was traumatized. I couldn't think. All I knew was they were gone. I fell to my knees unable to support myself anymore. I couldn't even cry because of the horror I witnessed. I couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
One of the officers escorted me back outside where I sat in one of the squad cars with the same horrorstruck expression on my face. The police found a note in the house. It was from the men that did this. It said that they knew I saw them and that I was next. They would kill anyone that I cared about and then come after me. They said they would bide their time. It could be days, months, even years before they came after me.  
  
The police never caught them.  
  
End Flashback  
  
After that night I didn't talk for weeks. I also pushed most everyone away from me. Only those six refused to be pushed. That's the reason I didn't let people get close to me. And that's why I didn't want to pursue this obsession. I never even found out why the men broke in and killed my parents.  
  
What if I get rejected? What if they get scared because of the circumstances? What if "they" come for me? These were all thoughts that crossed my mind. I just didn't know. I really wanted to ask what I should do, but then people would know...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- Another chapter done. And you still don't know! Ha ha!!! You'll find out in the next chapter... Promise 


	4. Revealed

Where Will You Go?  
  
Warnings: Language, Content, and some yaoi/shounen-ai in later chapters. Ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Description: Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and all them are students in the same high school. Just living normal lives until Squall finds out something new about himself and how he feels about someone he knows. Someone close. How will this affect him and those close to him? Will they stand through this? Will the one Squall feels especially about return how he feels? Just read and find out, you know you wanna...  
  
Chapter 3: Revealed  
  
Squall's POV  
  
I woke up to the sun flooding in my window. Groggily, I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. 12:42... Good thing it was a Saturday. I threw my blankets aside and placd my feet on the floor. It wasn't very late in the day but it was already hot.  
  
I pushed off the bed and stood almost naked in my room. I shook off my drowsiness and walked across the hall into the bathroom. I stood in front of the sink, gazing at myself in the mirror as if in a trance.  
  
After a few moments I broke out of my gaze. Damn I was tired. I decided to take a shower to wake myself up. I didn't bother with the space heater since it was already so warm.  
  
The door sat wide open but I didn't care. No one else lived here so why bother? I removed my only shred of clothing I was wearing, leaving my naked form exposed. I moved over to the shower and slid the door to the side. I stepped in and pulled on the knob to start the shower as I pulled the door shut. I placed one hand against the wall and leaned on it as the hundreds of tiny water droplets pelted my body.  
  
It wasn't long before my mind began to wander. And guess where it ended up... the one. I still didn't understand how I fell in love- ... Have I really fallen in love? I guess you'd say I have. I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about this person and I didn't even have name to give 'em. I stared down in the shower as I attempted to swallow what I had concluded.  
  
I must've lost myself because the water suddenly turned cool. Hurriedly, I finished bathing and turned the shower off. I shoved the door aside and reached for a towel... There're no towels... With a slight look of irritation, I stepped outside the shower onto the cool tile floor. I moved toward the closet where the spare towels rested, trying not to break my neck on the way there, only to find there were no spares either. I must've forgotten to do laundry.  
  
I hate doing the laundry. Usually Rinoa was nice enough to do it for me, but every once and a while I'd have to do it myself. Well now what? I contemplated what to used to dry with as I stood there naked and dripping on the bathroom floor. Then it got better, I heard the doorbell ring. Great, I was wet, naked, and had no towels with which to dry off with.  
  
Irritated, I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on to conceal my nakedness and walked to the front door. I pulled the door open, still dripping wet, to find Rinoa at the door with a cheerful look on her face.  
  
"Hi Squall," she began sweetly, "...Why are you dripping wet?" she asked with a confused look.  
  
I looked at her with my unchanged look of irritation, "There were no towels in the bathroom. And the spare towels were gone." I answered with obvious frustration building in my voice.  
  
Rinoa chuckled at my frustration. I shot a glare at her but lightened at her smile. She stepped inside and looked around before saying sweetly, "I'll do your laundry for you if you want."  
  
"eh... Whatever." I said plainly but she knew what I meant. She followed me to my room where she collected my washables and made her way to the basement where the washer and dryer were at. Why I even owned a washer and dryer, I don't know. I hated laundry and there was a Laundromat just a couple blocks down. They were just one of the things I didn't get rid of when I lost my parents.  
  
This thought brought me down a bit, but it didn't make me completely depressed or anything. I was used to it by now. I went into my room and pulled on some clean clothes, the usual.  
  
A few moments later I heard the washing machine starting. I stepped out of my room and entered the living room. I sat on the couch that was against the wall and faced a large window behind another, smaller couch. There were a few chairs in here too along with a TV and a few tables at the ends of the couches and next to the chairs. I put my feet on the coffee table that ran between the two couches and relaxed in the silence besides the noisy washing machine.  
  
After a few more moments, Rinoa came back in the room, smiling happily. I watched her as she sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
"So, how have you been lately?" she broke the silence cheerfully. She adjusted her sitting position so that she was sitting upright against the back of the couch.  
  
I shrugged. "The same." I said plainly. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head as I reclined.  
  
"You seem different lately. Are you sure nothing's up?" she pressed. I knew that I was acting strangely, but I couldn't help it. I would just all of a sudden space out and lose myself in my mind.  
  
I sat in silence for a while before answering, "No. Nothing's wrong." I said flatly. I didn't think she'd believe me and I think I was right in thinking so. She looked at me as if she could see right through me. It was almost as if she was looking into my very being, trying to find out what was up. I knew she was upset because I wouldn't tell her what was on my mind.  
  
"Ok, Squall." she ended that part of our conversation as the clock made a short tone as it always did on the hour. "Oh! Mind if I watch TV? My favorite show's on right now." she asked politely.  
  
I just shrugged in reply. With that she scooped the remote off of the table next to her and turned on some soap opera. I can't stand these, but I'd live for now I guess. After all, she is doing my laundry.  
  
I sat with my eyes closed through the entire thing, completely silent. Rinoa, on the other hand, was talking to the TV tell the characters this and that. I just ignored it. About 40 minutes or so through it, the washer toned and Rinoa rushed to it to change the loads and miss as little of her show as she could.  
  
After sitting through an hour of that horrid show, it ended. Rinoa looked distraught at the ending. It was the usual cliffhanger and I don't think she like that. Then she started talking about it to either me or herself, I couldn't really tell, so I just sat there and listened while I lost myself in thought.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Rinoa kept going between the washer and dryer and her precious soap operas. Damn that 24 hour soap opera channel. By the time she was done with the laundry, I was completely sick of soap operas for the rest of my life. If I ever saw one again, it would bee way too soon.  
  
Eventually, Rinoa got up from the couch, "I should probably be going now." she said after doing all of my laundry, folding it, and putting it neatly away. I was beginning to think that she liked to do stuff like this. But it was nice that she does this for me.  
  
I looked to her, "Okay. Thanks." I said, truthfully grateful that I didn't have to do what she for me today.  
  
With that she walked to the door, "Bye." she said all cheery and walked out the door.  
  
I sat on the couch in the same spot for a while, lost in my thoughts...again. I couldn't stop thinking about certain people... well person. Before I knew it, I slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
A few days later I was back in school again. Yay... Fun, no? I walked through the empty hall to my locker. I was late again. I didn't really care that I was late, it's just that the looks I got when I was late that bothered me. For some reason the people in the office looked at me like I was about to kill someone.  
  
I grabbed my book and a pen and closed the nearly empty locker. I turned and walked towards the stairs to get to the second floor science room. Science... another class I didn't like. Then again, there's not many that I do. Maybe only math because Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine are in the same class as me, but that's about it.  
  
I turned a corner to enter the stairwell when I ran into something and fell back to the floor. I gathered my senses and glared upward at the one that knocked me over to notice that it was the single person I had fallen for. My stomach fluttered at the sight and my glare immediately disappeared.  
  
They offered a hand to help me up and I took it, rising to my feet after I did so. "Sorry 'bout that." came the person's voice.  
  
"That's okay..." I fumbled the end of my sentence, not knowing what name to use, "I don't think I know your name." I finished.  
  
"Oh," they began, "The name's Seifer Almasy."  
  
Okay, another chapter done. Sorry if most of this chapter seemed pointless, but I had some blockage going on and I couldn't think of what else to do with the chapter. So, was it who you thought it was? I didn't think it'd be that hard to figure out. But then again, I knew the whole time . Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	5. Anywhere

_Where Will You Go?_

Warnings: Language, Content, and some yaoi/shounen-ai in later chapters. Ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Description: Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and all them are students in the same high school. Just living normal lives until Squall finds out something new about himself and how he feels about someone he knows. Someone close. How will this affect him and those close to him? Will they stand through this? Will the one Squall feels especially about return how he feels? Just read and find out, you know you wanna...

Chapter 4: Anywhere

Seifer's POV 

I looked down at the shorter brunette as I offered t help him up after I knocked him over. I could feel heat rising in my face as I stared with him returning my gaze. I have been discretely trying to get close to him for a while now. I don't think he's noticed, but it hasn't been working too well. Squall was the one to break the silence that surrounded us.

"I need to get to class..." he said as he began to move around me while I watched for a few moments. I shook myself out of my minor stupor as he treaded off down the hall. Nothing. Maybe he didn't ride that bike. But then again maybe he would fall for a guy. I didn't know but I needed to find out.

Making my decision, I turned and headed for my math class, which I was currently excused from, luckily. I knocked on the locked door for entrance back into the class that I would much rather not be in. The door opened and I walked in and took my seat and half-listened to the ramblings of my math teacher. "X this and Y x that" is all that the lessons were about. But that's no surprise.

I yawned and placed my chin in my hand and rested it on the desk as I waited for class to get out. Of course there was a homework assignment, like always. Oh well. It didn't matter. I was too busy concocting a plan to get Squall close. The only thing is, is that I currently had no idea how to go about it.

The bell rang and I broke out of my thoughts. Everyone rose from their seats, me included, and filed out the door into the hallway. I made my way through the sea of people to my locker. I put in the combo on the lock and pulled it open. I exchanged my books and slammed the locker shut again.

The sea of people had hardly thinned when I moved towards the stairs to go to my evil history class. I swear that teacher has it in for me. She absolutely hates me.

I entered the classroom and looked around quick to pick out a seat when I saw Squall sitting in the back corner. Nonchalantly, I walked to the back of the room and occupied the seat to his right.

I stole a glance at him without turning my head. He seemed nervous. He took a deep, almost trembling breath. I couldn't help it. I smirked. I made him nervous by sitting next to him. That's a good sign. Isn't it?

Squall's POV 

I watched as Seifer made his way into the classroom and took the seat next to me. I turned my glance forward, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. I took a deep, shaky breath.

Carefully, I looked in Seifer's direction not wanting to pull his attention. Why I even cared if he noticed or not, I don't know, but something just told me not to draw his attention. There was a great big smirk planted on his face, but why? I turned again to the front of the room and stared forward.

The rest of the period went pretty uneventful. That is until something moving to my right caught my attention. I turned my head only to find my gaze locked with that of Seifer. We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity when we both shot our glances back forward. I could feel the crimson shade rising in my face.

I dared not look right throughout the rest of the math class. Eventually the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Again, I was lost in a sea of people. I reached my locker eventually and made my exchange before heading off down the hall to my next class.

The rest of the day went smoothly, just an average, ordinary day. Eventually the end came and everyone started leaving the building. I walked alone down the street in the direction in which I live. I felt like someone was following me as I walked. I didn't look back though and dismissed it as nothing. Why would someone follow me?

Oh how wrong I was. I began to hear the footsteps of another behind me, gradually getting closer. I stopped and turned around to see who was following me, but all I found was a fist flying straight at me.

Upon being struck, I staggered backwards. "What the fuck?!" I yelled at the man that stood before me. He was tall, probably about 6'4". He had dark, almost black, hair. There was a scar going across his right eye. He wore a big, black trench coat that covered most of his body except for his feet._ What the hell? _I thought, unable to place why I was attacked. "It's your turn to die now, pretty boy." the man said in a deep voice. I immediately recognized it. That voice that was burned into my ears. It was one of those men. They had come back for me.

Let's just say that if looks could kill, he'd be dead at least five times by now with the look I was giving him. He came at me again, but I landed a well aimed kick right in his stomach. The man staggered a bit and began digging around in his coat.

The man pulled out a black handgun. I stopped as he pointed the gun at me. Slowly, I backed up. It seemed that he had me, but I had a plan. I backed in front of the entrance to an alley. There were plastic crates stacked up against the wall of one of the buildings that made the alley. I discretely grabbed one.

"That's enough. No further." the man told me. I stopped. I pulled the crate out from the stack and promptly hurled it at the man. It struck him in the chest, causing him to stagger. I took my chance and bolted down the alley. I heard the man curse loudly behind me and give chase.

I heard a gunshot ring out as I turned the corner. As I turned, I knocked over a few stacks of those plastic crates. I couldn't tell if he fell or not. I was paying too much attention to getting away from him. I darted out into the street ahead of me. I heard a car come screeching to a stop next to me and I turned to face it. Close, it stopped just a few inches in front of me.

"Hey watch it- ...Squall?" came the voice of the male driver of the car. It was Seifer. "Seifer? I said. I turned to see if the man was following and he responded by firing at me. Even though he was still more than halfway down the block, his shot struck me in my left arm.

"What the hell?!" Seifer exclaimed.

"There's some freak chasing me down." I responded as I clutched my arm in pain.

"Get in." Seifer commanded, motioning to the passenger side. I blinked and did as he said. It was better than running and possibly getting caught.

I pulled the door open with my bloodied right hand and climbed in. I clenched my left arm again where I had been shot.

"Ok, here we go." Seifer said as he put on the gas. We flew down the road, definitely exceeding the limit, but who cared. I looked back to see the man staring disgustedly down the road at us.

We continued for a good distance. Seifer had turned a few times to make it more confusing for the man to follow. Finally, he stopped.

Seifer looked at me, "What was that all about?" he demanded.

"It's complicated..." I said as I looked down at my arm.

A frustrated look came over the blonde's face. "... Well let's get you to a hospital." he said as he got ready to pull back out onto the road.

"No." I protested.

Seifer looked at me puzzled. "Ok..." he still pulled out. I was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I clenched my had around my injury tighter. It hurt a lot more, but it would hopefully prevent more blood from escaping.

After a few minutes, Seifer pulled into a driveway of a house I didn't recognize. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I live here." he replied straightly. Seifer pushed his door open and climbed out. I remained where I was. "Well, c'mon." he said. I shrugged and followed him in the house.

"Sit there." he said as he pointed to a chair sitting around a table. I obediently did as I was told. Seifer disappeared into some room somewhere. I sat in the chair with my eyes closed and my hand still clutching my wound.

After a few minutes, I felt a hand gently pull my hand off of my arm. I opened my eyse and looked over to see Seifer with some bandages beside me. I blushed at how close he was getting and looked away.

"Ok now this is gonna hurt..." he said. A puzzled look came over my face until I felt him digging around in my arm. I clenched my teeth. The pain was incredible, but it ended quick. Seifer pulled his hand out and let the bullet fall on the table.

Soon after, he reached for the bandages and began to wrap my wound tightly with them.

Eventually he finished bandaging my arm and set the bandages on the table. The blonde stood up and looked down at the me. "I think you owe me an explanation." he said firmly.

I looked away and said nothing. "Squall... Why was that man trying to kill you?" Seifer demanded.

"I don't want to get you involved." I replied softly. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't want to get me involved?" he asked, his voice getting more demanding.

I stood up and turned to face him. I opened my mouth to say something but was silenced when Seifer's lips met mine.

And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it took so uber long for an update. I've had lots of stuff going on around home.

To my reviewers:

Megagirl114045: Meep... I'll be sure to do so... Sweatdrop

Althea17: Thank you. I'll look into that.

All the others: Thank you all. I really do plan o continue this story. I'm not going to leave it unfinished. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time ; .


	6. Away From Me

_Where Will You Go?_

Warnings: Language, Content, and some yaoi/shounen-ai. Ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Description: Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and all them are students in the same high school. Just living normal lives until Squall finds out something new about himself and how he feels about someone he knows. Someone close. How will this affect him and those close to him? Will they stand through this? Will the one Squall feels especially about return how he feels? Just read and find out, you know you wanna…

Chapter 5: Away From Me

Squall's POV 

We remained engaged in that kiss for what seemed like forever. Eventually Seifer pulled away and we stared deep into each other's eyes. That's when I looked away.

"I'm sorry, Seifer. I can't let you get involved in this." I said and I made my way towards the door.

"Squall, wait." the blonde pleaded as I opened the door.

I looked back to Seifer, "If you get involved… Things will just get more complicated…" I said, then proceeded out the door to the sidewalk and proceeded towards home.

I glared down at the cement below me as I walked. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I couldn't risk getting Seifer tangled in this web of the unknown.

"We'll come after you and all that you care about" the words printed on that single piece of paper burned their way through my mind whenever I thought about turning around and thus preventing me from doing so.

'_Damn them… Why'd they have to fuck up my life?!' _I cursed the men who plagued my life. In a fit of rage I lashed out and punched a nearby tree, leaving small scrapes and cuts on my knuckles. Pain came along with it, but not enough for me to think much of.

The rest of my trek home went uneventfully. I unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Upon closing the door, I leaned against it and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor in the entryway. I hung my head and remained motionless in front of the door.

"Damn…" I muttered as I drifted off into painless sleep.

I could feel someone reaching around my waist. The hands met and linked right below my stomach. _'Who…is that?'_ I thought. I felt someone's head rest upon my shoulder from behind. I turned my head to find that it was Seifer. Slowly, I turned around to face the one I loved. I leaned forward and kissed him. My eyes closed as we stood in lip-lock. I could feel him asking for access into my mouth, which I granted. Our tongues rolled and entwined throughout the area which they dominated, engaging in what could be interpreted as sheer rapture or a battle for control.

I began to feel pressure down below. I was getting hard. Seifer began to pull up on the white t-shit that I was wearing and we broke the bond of our lips as he pulled it up over my head and gently shoved me back onto the bed behind me.

He lowered himself down and lay on top of me after taking the time to remove his top as well. He began to trail kisses down my chest and abdomen until he reached the brim of my pants where he-

I woke with a start. I was still on the floor where I had set myself the previous day. I could feel sweat all over my body and an awful lot of pressure in my groin. '_It must've been a dream…_' I thought to myself, cursing the fact that it didn't really happen.

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing except for the glows of a few small lights from different things around the house. I stood up and looked at the clock, which read 4:32.

I headed through the house towards my room when I kicked a bookcase. I cursed aloud with the sound of a couple of books falling. I knelt down to pick them up when I saw a circular object slightly glimmering in whatever moonlight was coming in the house.

I reached out and picked it up. It was a CD. '_But I don't put CD's on this bookcase…'_ I thought. I reached up to the light switch and flipped on the light. The label side of the disc was completely black. I shrugged and decided to see what was on it.

I headed to my room and placed the disc in my CD player. …Nothing. I grunted in disgust and took the CD to the other room where my computer rested. I opened the disc tray and placed the CD in it.

On the CD were various schematics of several large buildings, personal records of numerous people, and multiple documents that I couldn't make heads or tails of. They were probably written in some type of code. There was a symbol in the corner of most of, if not every, document on the disc. It looked like a dragon circling some fancy seal.

'_This doesn't look like anything I got.'_ I thought, '_That was my dad's book it came out of…'_ Then it hit me. Maybe this was what those men were looking for. I decided that I should give this to the police. Maybe it could tell why my parents were murdered and maybe who did it.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my left arm, probably from my wound. I needed to keep this hidden in case they came after me again. They may think me more vulnerable if they knew this.

I pulled my jacket on and stepped out the front door into the cool, early morning air with the CD in my pocket. As I headed down the sidewalk, I could see the sun beginning to break over the horizon.

I walked the various, deserted streets, under several street lamps towards the police station, which lie several blocks away. As vigilant as ever, the police station came into view.

The sun had almost broken the horizon as I entered the station. There were few officers on duty in the station. I approached the desk where a woman about my height sat typing away on a computer.

"Excuse me. I think you should have a look at this." I said as I took the CD out of my pocket and handed it to her. The woman gave me an irritated look before taking the CD and placing it in the computer. Almost as soon as she looked at the contents, she looked right back up at me.

"Come with me," she said as she rose and lead me into some back room with a table and one chair at either end of the table. "Please wait here," she said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I took a seat in one of the chairs and closed my eyes. Several minutes passed before a man entered the room dressed in black pants and a white collared shirt.

"I'm Detective Lars. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." the man said calmly as he took his seat in the other chair and placed a file on the desk, filled with papers.

I simply nodded in response.

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning. Your name?" the man said as he took out a pen and began to write on some sheet of paper.

"Squall Leonhart," I replied plainly and shifted a bit in my chair.

"Do you know where this CD came from and how long have you had it?" Lars began the interrogation.

"I don't know where it came from; I just found it in an old book in my bookshelf. I don't know how long it's been there either." I replied blandly.

"Do you know what's on the CD?" Lars inquired again.

I shook my head. "I looked at it, but I couldn't tell what any of the stuff on it was." I said to further detail the answer.

"Any conflicts with any shady people lately?" Lars threw out as he looked up at me.

A semi-surprised look came over my face and he knew the answer without me having to speak. I simple lifted the sleeve of my jacket to reveal the bandages from my injury.

Lars nodded. "I see," he began, "You can leave now. But you might want to keep a low profile for a few days." he dismissed me. "We'll run an analysis on it and contact you when we get the results." Lars said as he held open the door. I rose from my spot and stepped out of the door in front of him and eventually exited the station altogether.

Hi everybody!!! Oh my God, I'm sorry that took so long. My life's been….erm… complicated lately and this just kinda fell to the back of my mind. But I updated! I can't say it's my bet work, but it's there. Thank you all for reading and please review! I hope I don't do this again… I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Open Your Heart

_Where Will You Go?_

Warnings: Language, Content, and some yaoi/shounen-ai. Ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Description: Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and all them are students in the same high school. Just living normal lives until Squall finds out something new about himself and how he feels about someone he knows. Someone close. How will this affect him and those close to him? Will they stand through this? Will the one Squall feels especially about return how he feels? Just read and find out, you know you wanna…

Chapter 6: Open Your Heart

Let's just say that unless it says otherwise, it's Squall's POV 

I sat on the side of my bed in the dark, my head in my hands. _'I had no idea that my dad was involved in something like that. It's his fault that all this happened.' _I thought as my hand graced the bandages on my arm. "I don't want this anymore." I said as I rose from my bed, the cool air against my bare torso causing me to shiver a little, and went to the phone. I picked it up and dialed 555-4518, Seifer's number. It rang... rang...rang... rang... and the answering machine took the call. I simply hung up the phone. It was rather late after all.

Sighing, I headed back to my bed when I heard a knock at the door. _'Could it be?...'_ I began an incomplete thought as I went to the door. I couldn't tell who it was in the dark, but I still opened the door slowly.

"Squall?" came a familiar voice.

"Seifer..." I said quietly.

"Can I come in?" the taller man asked.

I nodded and stepped to the side as Seifer walked in. "Seifer, listen. I-" I was cut off by his kiss. Instead of endorsing my decision, I gave in to the rapture. Before I knew it, our tongues were intwining with each other. His arms fell to my waist and I ended up between the blonde and the nearby wall.

I don't know how or when we got there, but we ended up in my bedroom. (I think you should get the hint from that. If not this is your warning. Lemon-ness!!!) Seifer laid me down on the bed and followed on top of me. The blonde pulled the white tee shirt up over his head and tossed it on to the floor. Again, we engaged in a tongue-tangling kiss, the bare skin of our chests pressed together.

Rather abruptly, Seifer pulled away and ran his tongue down the front of my chest until he came to the bridge of my pants. _'This is just like my dream... Is this...a dream?'_ I thought while Seifer mesed with the button and zipper of my pants, before finally leaving me in my boxers only. But quickly those were disposed of too. Now I was naked. This had to be a dream.

I knew it wasn't a dream when I felt his lips take in my hardened member. He began slowly moving up and down. I melted, feeling almost as if i was going to sink into the bed. I closed my eyes, lost in total bliss. Seifer then placed three of his fingers in my mouth. I closed my lips around them and played with them as he continued what he was doing. I was slowly creeping closer and closer to climax.

After a brief moment he removed his fingers from my mouth. Soon after I felt one of the fingers penetrate into my backside. I was taken by surprisd and as a result, gasped. He began twisting his finger, pushing it in and pulling it out, as he lapped around the head of my cock with his tongue. All of the muscles in my body were tensed, but it felt so good. Once it felt as if the pleasure ahd reached it's pinnacle, he pressed a second finger in.

At this time I felt him stirring around more than what he had been. And suddenly, he stopped. He removed his mouth and fingers. I felt a small look of disappointment rush over my face. Next I knew, his face was in front of mine again. He gave me a strange, but sensual look. It took me a second to process what he was meaning. But once I did, I nodded.

The taller, blonde then pulled back to where he was. My eyes followed to see that he had completely disrobed. Every last part of his luscious, naked body left exposed. Seifer then began his work. He took hold of both of my legs at the knees and lifted a bit. Then, I felt him press his own hardened cock into me this time. I once again shut my eyes. Seifer waited, allowing my to adjust to this welcomed intruder, before he began his motion, First, slowly, in and out. He gradually got faster and faster. I could feel the pleasure within me swell. Finally as he was appraoching his climax, he took hold of my member again and started up and down.

It wasn't going to last much longer whether this be a dream or reality. I could feel it now. The sexual pinnacle was about to come. With one last, hard thrust, Seifer released inside me, spreading even more warmth throughtout my body. Very soon after I came. Seifer let himself fall on to the bed next to me, turned on his side to face me. I turned on my side and faced him as well. All he did was smile and wrap his arms around me, pulling our hot, sweaty bodies together.

_'Maybe it will be okay. Maybe nothing will happen to him if I open myself to him.'_ these positive thoughts crossed my mind. I smiled and nuzzled my head into my love's shoulder. I don't know why, but I now thought that everything would work out. Everything would turn out fine in the end.

But then again, fate can be cruel...

Okay, this chapter wasn't that long, but it did serve a purpose (other than Lemony-ness. Tee hee ;) ). I'm not that experienced at these kind of things, but I like put these in on occasion. Again, feedback is always appreciated (Unless you're flaming. Then you will suffer the wrath of me and my angry pet Fluffy. And you don't want to incur the wrath of the Fluffy.). Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon!


End file.
